


Основной инстинкт

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Demon Mating Season, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fighting for Dominance, Genderswap, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Power Imbalance, Scents & Smells, Sub Vergil (Devil May Cry), Woman on Top, demons are matriarchal, probably dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Данте — хищница. Ему же положено быть жертвой.Ничего личного. Просто биология.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 21





	Основной инстинкт

**Author's Note:**

> Не раз видела гендерсвапные фанфики, а также хэдканоны, где фем!Данте завидует брату, что он родился мужчиной (и наоборот фем!Верг завидует Данте). Это моя ответочка-зеркалочка :) 
> 
> AU: Самки демонов крупнее, сильнее и агрессивнее самцов. Демонический "социум" похож по своей структуре на социальный строй пятнистых гиен, где даже самая слабая и больная самка всегда стоит выше самого сильного самца.
> 
> Возможно немножко дарк!фем!Данте
> 
> Упоминаются фем!Мундус, фем!Спарда, мейл!Ева

— Твой основной инстинкт — это заказывать пиццу, только у тебя появляются деньги?

Данте поднимает на него взгляд, а Вергилий почти жалеет, что открыл рот. Запах Данте развязывает язык.

Он давит. Оседает на корне языка, оставляет послевкусие в пересыхающем рту.

Вергилию жарко, на коже выступает испарина, и ему невыносимо в плотной шкуре одежд. На Данте тоже плащ, ее неизменный, глубокого красного цвета, но не такой кричащий, каким Вергилий его помнит. Раньше она носила немного другой. Ярче. Ядовитее. Он оставался на сетчатке красным отсветом.

Так давно, в прошлой жизни.

А в этой Вергилий пытается вдохнуть. Чтобы не чувствовать запаха, он втягивает воздух сухими губами, слегка разомкнув их, ведет по ним языком, и Данте смотрит.

Зуд распространяется под кожей волной возбуждения, задевает каждый нерв, и это становится сложно терпеть. Данте выглядит так, будто ее происходящее не задевает и не касается. Она лениво берется за какой-то журнал, листает шелестящие страницы. Но Вергилий видит: взгляд у нее прикован к одной точке, а крылья носа дрожат, и лицо слегка покрасневшее.

Ему бы сбежать, да только это не поможет. Даже видимость контроля не создаст.

Вергилий кладет ногу на ногу, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Он сжимает бедра, и это посылает едва заметную дрожь, почти вибрацию, по телу.

Это дурацкая игра: кого сорвет первого.

Вергилий разглядывает ее лицо: такое же, как у него, может, с чуть более тонкими чертами. Чертит взглядом линию широких плеч, больших рук, держащих журнал. Во рту сохнет сильнее от мысли об этих руках с огромными когтями. Липкий жар стекает по позвоночнику вниз, охватывает внутренние стороны бедер, и в его тугих брюках сидеть теперь тесно.

Пришедший курьер нисколько не помогает. Данте встает лениво, чтобы открыть ему. В ее движениях больше резкости, чем обычно, и когда она проходит мимо, Вергилий задерживает дыхание.

Курьер — просто человек. Он не замечает ни напряжения, царящего в комнате, ни духоты феромонов. Это мужчина, но он даже не воспринимается как оппонент. Данте расплачивается и возвращается с коробкой пиццы к столу. Она горячая, но Вергилий даже не может почувствовать запах еды, потому что все его тело настроено только на Данте.

Он чувствует себя совершенно неспособным контролировать происходящее. Уязвимое положение должно злить его, оно и злит, но только демонической стороне все равно.

Она хочет — и все. Для нее происходящее правильно.

Данте приваливается бедрами к столу, открывает коробку и достает кусок.

— Будешь?

Вергилий качает головой, наблюдая за тем, как она ест. Открыть рот и сказать что-то нет сил, язык прилип к небу.

Данте разбирается с парой кусков и вытирает руки салфеткой.

Потом поводит головой как-то заторможено, как пьяная, закрывает коробку, опирается в стол обеими руками, заведя их чуть назад, и наклоняет голову.

Вергилий пытается не смотреть ей между ног.

— Ну что, милый, так и будешь только пялиться?

Вергилий смотрит ей в глаза: у Данте вертикальный зрачок, и радужка потихоньку начинает светиться.

Данте — хищница. Гиена с очень острыми зубами.

Вергилий понимает это только теперь, двадцать лет прожив по законам, принятым в аду.

Нет, он знал и раньше, конечно. Он чувствовал это: на уровне инстинктов, кричащих ему о том, что перед ней нужно склонить голову и подставить горло под зубы.

Он противился этому всю жизнь. Бегал от этой потребности, выворачивавшей его наизнанку. Мнил себе, что на нем должна лежать ответственность буквально за все — он старший брат. Добегался — из огня да в полымя.

Раньше, до ада, особенно в детстве, Вергилий думал, что родиться мужчиной — это выиграть в лотерею. Да, их мать-демоница и их человеческий отец едва ли представляли собой типичную семейную пару, но Вергилий видел, что происходит вокруг. Соседские мальчишки задирали соседских девчонок и не пускали их в свои игры. Вергилий видел это и задирал Данте. Вергилий дразнил ее и использовал «ты же девочка» как оскорбление. Данте злилась, обижалась, даже плакала.

И почему-то все это ощущалось как-то неправильно. Вергилию быстро все это надоело.

Потом они выросли. Ее демоница пробудилась у Вергилия на глазах и тогда он узнал:

Данте — хищница. Ему же положено быть жертвой.

Ничего личного. Просто биология.

Вергилий не привык сдаваться просто так.

— Вредно воздерживаться в «эти дни», — добавляет Данте, когда он встает, и снимает с себя плащ.

Вергилий чувствует собственное тело так остро, но в то же время плохо им управляет. Он подходит ближе, и дышать становится совершенно невыносимо. У Данте по лицу и шее под кожей волнами проступает и прячется чешуя.

Вергилий бросается на нее быстрее, чем успевает подумать. Данте реагирует моментально, отпихивает его от себя, так и не дав дотянуться до шеи, и роняет их обоих на пол.

Никто даже не вспоминает про незакрытую дверь агентства.

Это драка, в которой — Вергилий знает — он проиграет, но сдаваться без боя кажется ему немыслимым. Одежда рвется под огромными когтями и зубами, Данте горячая, живая, пахнет так, что Вергилий готов кончить уже сейчас.

Одежда остается ненужной и забытой, порванной кое-где.

Данте рычит, за ее спиной распахиваются огненные крылья, и Вергилию жжет глаза. Он бьет хвостом и крыльями, пытаясь вывернуться из-под нее и, будь у него в руках Ямато и будь это любое другое время, он справился бы. Но у них гон. И все внутри кричит о том, что ему нужно подчиниться, в голове слишком мало мыслей, они слишком путанные.

Зубы Данте добираются до его горла. Вергилий взмахивает крыльями бестолково еще раз, сдавливает ее талию хвостом до того, что ей наверняка тяжело дышать. Клыки пробивают чешую, ломают ее. Вергилий шипит от боли. Данте глотает его кровь, сдирает плотную шкуру. Метит.

Тело в ответ на это расслабляется против воли.

В действиях Данте нет ласки. Она берет его грубо, поглощает, сдирая когтями шкуру на бедрах и животе, в который упирается, когда садится сверху. Она бесконечно горячая и мокрая, но это не помогает: грубая чешуя царапает, делая больно, и Вергилий понятия не имеет, чья кровь растекается под его бедрами, стекая на пол. Он скалится, пытается оцарапать ее в ответ, но огромные крылья вдавливают его руки в пол, оставляя борозды на покрытии.

Вергилию больно и плохо, и так бесконечно хорошо. Голод, глодавший его годами, отступает, Данте забирает его, и ничего, кроме нее, не остается. Она проламывает чешую его триггера, как ломают ломкие камни, склоняется и грызет горло опять.

Вергилию нечем дышать. Во рту отчетливо стоит вкус крови, а длинный шершавый язык Данте забирается в раны от ее зубов.

Она отстраняется — резко, так, что становится больно, и Вергилий от досады жалобно бьет крыльями и хвостом по полу. Оргазм уходит в никуда, он кажется пустым, почти неприятным. С Данте сходится чешуя, и она ложится на пол, и Вергилию становится холодно. Он весь в подсыхающей крови, слизи, выделениях. В горле настолько сухо, что больно дышать.

Искусанная шея горит огнем.

Чешуя, исчезая, оставляет искусанное и исцарапанное человеческое тело. Все это постепенно регенерирует, но Вергилий чувствует себя таким выжатым и со смутным страхом думает о том, что всего через несколько минут захочется еще.

— Беремености мы не хотим, — говорит Данте задушено, поясняя свои действия. Она звучит немного недовольно, явно злая на то, что ей пришлось вот так все оборвать. — Ты особенно.

Вергилий давит усмешку, поворачивая голову, смотрит на переливы на ее чешуе. Радуга красного.

— Скажи спасибо, что тебя не было рядом, когда Неро родился, — добавляет Данте, закрывая глаза. — Хотя ты все равно козел, что бросил беременную, конечно.

Вергилий не указывает на тот факт, что их близость и его прыжок в ад были в один и тот же день с разницей в несколько часов. Он не мог знать. Она не могла знать.

Но он знает, почему она так говорит: Вергилий пережил двадцать лет ада, но кормящую демоницу пережить бы не смог.

Никакая демоница не кормит свое дитя молоком: только мясом.

Как правило, первая еда, которую хватает на месяц-два-три, — это отец.

Вергилий не хочет знать, чем питались Неро с Данте. И не хочет знать, чем питались они с Данте и Спарда в свое время.

— Скажи, она тебя касалась?

Напряжение появляется против воли, у Вергилия конвульсивно дергаются мускулы на лице, и скрыть ответ просто не выходит.

— Зачем тебе это?

Данте снова оказывается сверху, садится на его бедра и смотрит. И взгляд жжет. Вергилий чувствует ее влагу на своем животе, и новой волной возбуждения бьет под дых моментально. Он слишком долго игнорировал свою демоническую природу, чтобы теперь сносить происходящее со спокойствием. Изнутри скребется и воет, и Вергилий хочет. Он ловит себя на том, что едва-едва приподнимает бедра против воли, чувствуя себя отвратительно жалким.

Он ненавидит быть под чьим-либо контролем. Даже под контролем собственных инстинктов.

Данте наклоняется к нему, упираясь руками в грудь.

— Мундус тебя касалась?

Вергилий стискивает зубы.

Не дождавшись ответа, Данте склоняется к нему и широко лижет помеченную ей же шею. Не все следы от ее зубов сойдут. Вергилий поднимает руку — ему это позволяют — скользит ладонью по ее твердым мышцам, трогает небольшую человеческую грудь. Вслед прикосновениям его ладони кожа вновь покрывается чешуей.

Данте теперь кажется даже ласковой. Успокоилась. Знает, что теперь он никуда не денется. Зализывает его раны. Надо же, заботится.

— Хочу, чтобы ты всегда помнил, что ты мой.


End file.
